The Taste Of Sea Salt Part Two
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: The four times Uma kisses Harry and the one time that Harry kisses Uma.


Taste Of Sea Salt Part 2

Summary: The four times Uma kisses Harry and the one time that Harry kisses Uma.

 **Chapter One: Lip Biting**

Harry felt himself groan when he felt a pair of lips on his, he adjusted himself on the shared bed he slept with his captain, it had become a routine for the two of them too sleep in the same bed, he didn't mind of course, Harry enjoyed Uma's body pressed against his, the way he could smell her delicious scent through the night drove him wild leaving him in an ache in the morning which of course Uma would happily take care of.

He opened his eyes seeing Uma hovering over him, she was so beautiful, the way the morning sun shined through and hit her beautiful brown soft and smooth skin, he could run his hands over her body all day if it was allowed out in public. But he was glad that they were able too do this without the watchful eyes of civilians.

"Uma.." He breathed out her name which caused her too pull away from his lips, a smirk rose on her lips as her blue turquoise braids fell over her face. "Hmm, That's right.." She purred against his lips as she felt his hands move down too her waist while gripping onto them tightly not caring if he left a bruise,

 **OoooO**

 **Chapter Two: Wall Kiss**

Uma couldn't help herself with wanting too kiss Harry, it had been driving her nuts all day when he decided to tease her with the way he licked his lips during lunch, that look alone turned her on.

She had watched Harry with the corner of her eye as she moved around the Chip Shop slaving away for her mother, though if her mother saw her staring at Harry instead of working she would surly get an earful.

Once she had clocked out for the day Uma waited until the rest of the pirates wandered off, though there was always an elder pirate hanging around after the lot left, Uma watched as Harry tossed Gil out of the shop which caused her too roll her eyes at the boys. She loved Gil she truly did but her much needed time with Harry alone was something she's been dying for all day.

Harry moved over too the elder pirate and told him too scram with his raised hooked hand, A chuckle left Uma as she watched him while the elder pirate left. She licked her lips before making her way over too the son of Captain Hook, She pushed him up against the wall causing him too grin as he didn't seem too startled with the advancement.

"Someone's very needy." Harry whispered as he raised his hooked hand too her braids and ran it through them gently, Uma smirked as she felt a shiver run down her spine from the metal of the hook hitting her skin.

"You have no idea.." She whispered back against his lips while kissing him roughly, a groan escaped Harry as Uma slid her tongue into his mouth letting herself be the more dominant one.

 **Chapter Three: A Playful Kiss**

It was the only day that Uma had off in a long time, she could have spent it alone in her quarters but here she was with Harry by the docks as they decided to kick water at each other without a care in the world. It was moments like this that she cherished with Harry, when things seemed to go wrong Harry always knew how too make them right again.

A gasp escaped Uma as Harry splashed water at her hair, her hair was the only thing that she didn't let anyone except for herself and Harry too touch, it was sensitive and she could feel the ice cold water dripping down her back. "Harry!" She shouted at him as she ran after the pirate who was laughing as he got an upper hold of the beautiful sea goddess.

Harry didn't make it very far when he was shoved onto the sand beneath him, a playful gaze shined in Harry's eyes which was something rare for him but with Uma he felt like he could be that, though if anyone else saw them he would make sure too hook them in a second. No one would dare too look at his beautiful sea goddess while he was around.

Uma hovered over Harry as they were laughing from the roughhousing. Uma leaned down and pressed her lips against his causing Harry too stop laughing instantly and close his eyes from the warm lips that met his.

 **Chapter Four: Shower Kiss**

Harry had spent the night with her again, it was becoming more frequent, she was getting used too waking up in Harry's strong arms as she would listen too his breathing with her head rested against his chest, but when she had woken up Harry was no longer in her bed as he had been the night before. She rubbed her eyes as she looked over and saw Gil still sleeping in his hammock loud snoring as all ways just like his father.

Uma sat up, her ears perked up when she heard the shower running across the room, of course they never got warm water unless they boiled it the water was always cold, but they survived with it for this long. She moved off of the bed and went over too the bathroom, she pursed her lips as she saw Harry standing over the shower head,

She looked as the water beaded down his strong well toned body, the body that was all hers, she licked her lips as she moved closer too Harry who had his eyes closed while washing his hair with Gil's shampoo. She moved quietly and stood behind him. She instantly pressed her naked body against his causing Harry too stand up straight after washing off his hair.

"Uma?' He murmured her name which caused her too smirk. "You do this on purpose don't you?" Uma whispered into his ear before nipping it gently causing Harry too shiver with pleasure. "Tease me with your body all the time.. it's cruel." Harry smirked as he turned around , Uma pressed him against the shower wall and kissed his lips deeply not caring about the shower running down their naked forms.

 **Chapter Five: A Promise Kiss**

Harry had Gil search for the most beautiful starfish that he could find out on the market streets, he wanted the starfish to resemble the beauty that was Uma the daughter of Ursula. The sea witch, the sea goddess that he got too hold in his arms and kiss and make love too . He knew that this gift had too be perfect for her well because it was her special day after all. No one else paid any mind too it, Uma herself would tend too forget her birthday because why bother celebrating something that her own mother didn't seem to care about? But Harry had made a promise too Uma when they were little that he would never forget her birthday and he's always kept too that promise.

Harry watched as Gil went over too him with a grin on his face and a hand full of starfish that he found at the market streets. "I didn't know which one too pick so I figured I would grab a bunch and see which one you would like best." Harry shoved the plates of empty food onto the floor indicating for Gil too place them down on the table.

Harry removed his hook from his left hand as he dug through the pile of starfish, until he found the most beautiful one out of the whole bunch, a purple starfish with little pearl sequences laying around the edges, he grinned and looked at Gil he placed his hand on Gil's shoulder.

"What do you think? She'll love this one right?" Gil grinned as well but then stopped when he saw Uma coming out of the kitchen with trays off food in her hands. Harry felt his breath leave him and shoved Gil away and quickly went over too Uma who was placing the trays down not caring where the food scattered.

"Uma! Uma.. I have something for you.. " Uma looked up at Harry as she placed the last tray down in front of the elder pirate. "Can it wait until after work Harry? We're really stomped right now." Harry frowned a bit before shaking his head.

"No, No.. I think this will brighten your day.." Uma sighed as she took off her apron and placed it on the empty chair next too her. "Alright show me." She gestured for Harry too show her what he wanted too.

Harry cleared his throat and held out the starfish, Uma looked at the starfish in Harry's hand with wide eyes, it was beautiful, more beautiful than the ones that Harry had previously given her. She reached out and took it from his hand. A grin rose on Harry's lips.

"Do you like it?.. I know you said your birthday is something you don't want too remember but.. I did make a promise and I tend too keep it.. just too see your reaction." Harry rubbed his neck. Uma could feel her eyes swarming with tears but she didn't let them fall as she was around her crew.

"It's beautiful Harry.. I love it." She murmured as she moved closer too him and kissed his lips not caring if the other pirates could see them, Harry froze instantly but then kissed her back as he was glad that Uma loved the gift that he had found for her.

 **OooooO**


End file.
